Conventionally, input devices have been equipped with knobs that are manually turned and rotary encoders that detect rotational angles of these knobs. For example, PTL 1 discloses an input device that includes a lock mechanism to prevent a knob from turning and an elastic component interposed between the lock mechanism and a shaft holding the knob. The input device inhibits turning of the knob by the lock mechanism and concurrently allows the knob to slightly turn owing to flexure of the elastic component. The input device detects slight turning of the knob and thus can clear the inhibited state in response to detection results, as is disclosed in PTL 1.